What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by vikinglover elle
Summary: Sookie reflects on meeting someone who may be the love of her life. It may be too late for them because she's married to his cousin Bill. Will the events of one night decide their fate? AH/AU OOC One shot. Prequel to "New Year, New Beginnings"


_A/N: New story. I'm planning on this being a one shot but I'm easily persuaded...Hope you enjoy. Links to the outfits mentioned are in my profile. Helps you get an idea of what I had in mind._

_Dislcaimer: Characters are Charlaine Harris' property. Story is mine, all mine. _

_

* * *

_

_Sookie Compton - December 31, 2006_

The first moment I saw him, I knew that I was ruined. I cannot believe that it has only been three years since we'd first met. I remember it clearly, as if it had happened yesterday…

********

_2003_

I met him at my fiancé Bill's family gathering. The Compton/Bellefleurs took any and every opportunity to have a get together--birthdays, wedding showers, baby showers, weekend dinners--you name it, they celebrated it. They were a very tight knit bunch if ever I saw one.

I was invited to the annual 4th of July celebration. Bill's grandmother Caroline Bellefleur-Compton was hosting the annual BBQ/pool party. Apparently, she hosted all of the parties as she had the biggest house, and the woman simply knew how to throw a party.

I was nervous, as it was the first time I had met everyone in Bill's family. He had introduced me around to everyone but I only remembered one name. Eric. He was tall (at least 6'4"), muscular, with long flowing blonde hair and the most beautiful, piercing dark blue eyes I have ever seen. The sun highlighted his blonde locks and made them appear like strands of gold blowing in the warm, summer breeze. He was perfect in every way, except he was Bill's cousin, and seventeen.

I had never wanted to be a high school senior again more in my life than at that moment. He took my hand to shake it and I melted. I lost control of my tongue -- it was hanging from my mouth creating a puddle of drool at my feet. He asked my name and I said, "I'm fine." Way to go, Sookie. Oh yeah, that's my name.

"I meant um, Sookie. It's nice to meet you, Eric."

The sound of his name rolling off my tongue paired with the warm feel of his hand in mine, sent chills down my spine. Then he smiled at me. I was so happy to be wearing a bathing suit because my panties would have been drenched at the sight of his beautiful, full, pink lips, bright white teeth, and his tongue. He licked his lips making them all the more appetizing.

The day was going great until I'd met Eric. Sarah Compton, Bill's mother, talked to me most of the afternoon, getting to know me. I enjoyed her company probably as much as she had enjoyed mine. I thought we would get along just great. Bill's grandmother joined the conversation as well, and she was the most delightful woman I had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Bill and I weren't due to be married until that fall, so we spent some of the time talking about wedding plans. I hadn't clued them in to what Bill and I had planned as I just couldn't do it--we were eloping. They were so happy and excited to be able to plan a wedding that I didn't want to ruin their fun.

I had just turned my attention from Caroline and Sarah as I got up to go over to the pool. It had gotten pretty hot and I thought I would take a dip to cool off a little. The sight before me stopped me clear in my tracks. Eric had just pulled off his tee shirt to go swimming. I stopped to watch him, as my feet were no longer listening to my brain, which told them to keep moving.

As the tight, white cotton shirt rolled up his body revealing every single ripped muscle that covered his torso, I felt a tiny pull in my nether regions. I licked my lips as his shirt grazed the tiny pink nipples moving up and down atop his heaving, tanned chest. I stood with my mouth gaping. I think I stopped breathing. I was brought out of my daze when Bill called my name.

"Sookie. Sookie honey, I thought you were going swimming."

"I am Bill. I was just looking for somewhere to set my towel and my clothes before getting into the pool."

"Here, you can leave your clothes in the pool house and we'll claim this lounge chair for our towels." Little did I know that he would change his mind about that once he saw my bathing suit.

It was a red, polka dot, halter tie bikini. I didn't own a one piece so I wore what I had. I reached down to the hem of my top and pulled it up over my head. As I bent my head to unbutton my shorts, my eyes locked with Eric's. Standing near the pool where he'd dropped his tee shirt, he stood watching me. I felt myself blush. Then a rush of embarrassment ripped through me as I realized a seventeen-year-old kid just made me blush. I still couldn't believe that he was only seventeen because he sure didn't look it.

Bill noticed my suit and quickly grabbed my top throwing it at me, telling me to cover up. I argued with him as quietly as possible that it was a bathing suit, which I bought at a swimwear boutique.

"It looks like underwear for crying out loud Sookie. No one should see you in something so intimate, but me." Sometimes Bill made me wonder what century he was born in as no one talked like that anymore. If he was that upset with my bathing suit--which provided more coverage than most of my underwear--I was glad I hadn't grabbed one of the other suits that I owned.

I was so shocked and hurt that I didn't know what to say. I stripped off my shorts, threw them on the lounge chair behind Bill and dove into the pool. I wasn't going to let him ruin my good time.

I did a few laps to calm down. I hadn't noticed who else was in the pool and at that point, I didn't care. I climbed out, grabbed my towel and clothes, and went to get dressed. I didn't speak to Bill for the rest of that night. My mind was too preoccupied with the look that Eric had given me. I knew I was making more of it than I should, but I couldn't help myself.

********

I got along great with everyone in the family, even venturing out a few times with Bill's mother and grandmother for lunch once a week. My family rarely had gatherings as we were all scattered around the country--all but Jason and I.

We would have our usual Sunday dinners with Gran. Jason and I both felt that we couldn't just leave her to eat alone on Sundays, since we had done it for as long as I could remember. Our parents lived in New York and were usually too busy to visit. My Aunt Linda lived one state over but barely ever made it to see Gran. As a family, we just weren't that close.

I found myself anxious for the next family gathering, as I couldn't wait to see Eric again. He walked into a room with a commanding presence. It was as if everyone wanted his attention and he was more than happy to give it to them. He always sought me out to say hello; he would greet me with a smile and a hug.

I would sigh every time he pulled away but it would be strange if we held on to each other for longer than a few seconds. I found myself wanting to be held tighter, wanting to feel his arms around me, breathing him in. I mentally smacked myself each time, reluctantly pulling away from his embrace.

On those few occasions where we did have time to chat he would ask me about myself--my likes and dislikes, my family members, what I did for a living, how I enjoyed being a part of the family. I was amazed at how smart and funny he was. He held my attention and seemed to be captivated by my answers. I felt like I could sit and talk to him for hours.

That never happened though, because someone would come up to him, taking him off to talk about this and that. I couldn't blame them. He was like the golden child of the Northman clan. He was a straight A student heading to Harvard in the fall. He spoke quite a few different languages. There was always someone asking him how to say something in Swedish. I made a mental note to start learning Swedish. I was hopeless.

********

Bill and I hadn't been engaged for very long. We had met through a mutual friend one night and hit it off. Pam kept telling me about this guy she knew that would be perfect for me. I finally gave in and let her introduce us. Bill asked me out, I accepted and we were exclusive in a matter of days.

We would spend most of our weekends together as we both worked during the week. Bill was in marketing and I was an accountant. We both led pretty busy lives but always made time to see one another on the weekends. Bill proposed one night about three months after we'd been together. I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell everyone I knew.

Bill wanted us to be married as soon as possible so we planned to elope in October. We married at the local courthouse in Bon Temps and I became Mrs. William T. Compton. If only I had known then what I knew now…

********

Our families were not too happy with our decision. Caroline and Sarah seemed really disappointed that I hadn't warned them of our plans, but they understood. Bill had been married before so he'd gone through the whole big wedding fiasco, and couldn't be bothered to suffer through it again. I was happy and in love--I didn't care. I just wanted to marry him. So that's what we did.

We were happy. Extremely happy. We went on vacations, kept up our weekly dinner dates every Saturday night. Life for us was perfect. That is, until one day I mentioned that I was ready to have a baby. We had not discussed it before but I thought we would broach it eventually. I had never seen Bill get so upset. His face turned a shade of red that Crayola doesn't have a crayon for. He scared the shit out of me and I told him so.

"Sookie I'm too old to start a family and we never discussed this. You should have told me that you'd want to have a baby." He was thirty-three. If he was old then I was middle-aged.

"Bill, I'm only twenty-three. Why would I not want to have children some day? Your children? I thought you would too."

"If you want company, or you need someone to take care of I'll get you a dog."

"You're right. We hadn't talked about it and we should have. I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again." I didn't give up then. I just dropped it so we could go back to being happy. If he didn't want kids after a while then so be it. I had hoped he would change his mind.

********

_2004_

About six months after our wedding, I started noticing differences in Bill's behavior. He stopped talking to me about work, he was cranky all the time and he didn't want me spending time with my friends.

I let him talk me out of being with my friends; friends that I had known since I was a kid like Lafayette. He said that Lafayette was a bad influence on me. Ridiculous I know, but that was Bill. Lafayette and my brother Jason were best friends. Wherever they went, I went. We were like the three Musketeers. He was at the house almost every day. He had become a part of the family. He even called my grandmother Gran because she hated for anyone to call her Mrs. Stackhouse.

Then Jason moved away to Baton Rouge for college and it was just Laffy and me. We still hung out together doing any and everything. I enjoyed his company and we had so much in common. He hadn't told anyone but me that he was gay and I'd only revealed it to Bill when he thought that Laffy was hitting on me. Lafayette and I were always touchy feely with one another but Bill hadn't known that. I tried to set him straight but Bill still wasn't convinced Lafayette wasn't interested in me sexually.

Then he started in on my best friend. Amelia and I had been friends since college. She transferred to LSU Shreveport her sophomore year and we were assigned to room together. We hated campus living and found an apartment not too far away from school. We took to each other fairly quickly and grew to be best friends. We shared everything with one another--clothes, shoes, jewelry.

Apparently, Bill thought her drinking and partying would rub off on me too. I wasn't a heavy drinker but if I went out with Amelia, I would indulge in a cocktail or two. Bill didn't seem to have a problem with that before we were married but now he didn't want me drinking at all. He turned into mister "my wife will not work," too. It was all beginning to be too much to handle.

Bill brought home a dog after we'd had another baby argument. He was the cutest little fur ball I had ever seen. I named him Sam. We fell in love with each other instantly and he became my best friend. I told Sam everything. I had no one else. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I did volunteer work at a shelter for abused women on Wednesdays and Fridays.

It was the only time I could get out of the house and be around other adults. It technically wasn't work since I wasn't being paid to do it. Those poor women helped me to realize what I had and that I should be happy with my life, because it could have been worse.

So I stopped. Everything. No drinking, no hanging out, no friends. It was just Bill and me. Then it turned into Sam and me. I hardly saw Bill anymore. He worked late more than I cared to think about. Our Saturday dinners were few and far between. I was worried that he had lost interest in me. I thought I would take matters into my own hands and came up with an idea to spice up our sex life.

I tried everything I could think of--lingerie, phone sex, and sex toys. He just wasn't interested. Sex with us was beyond compare before and it had turned into a mechanical science. He would kiss me, rub my breasts a little, and climb on top of me for approximately two minutes or fifty pumps, whichever came first. I counted.

There was no spontaneity, no impulse sex like what we used to have. We were limited to our bedroom, Monday nights at 8:30 p.m., like clockwork. It got to the point where I just assumed the position, let him do his business and once he rolled off me, I'd lock myself in the bathroom with my trusty bullet, and finish the job. Pathetic, I know.

********

I finally decided to have a nice long talk with Bill about everything. I had been thinking things over and I finally figured out what the problem was. Lorena, his ex-wife. That bitch still had her claws in him. He lost a lot in the divorce. I don't think he ever got over what she did to him and how badly she treated him.

She kept him on a strict curfew, monitored his friends, and last but not least, she withheld sex. I think that's why we hit it off so great in the beginning. We had lots of sex. Bill wasn't my first so I knew a few tricks and he all but chased me around every time we were alone. We had sex all over his house, his grandmother's house, his car, my house. I'm talking a sex-a-thon.

I wanted to get to the bottom of it, so on a Monday night, before our routine sex, I sat him down.

"Bill, can we talk?"

"Not right now Sookie I'm tired. I've been working all day. Don't you have Sam to keep you company?"

"He's a dog Bill. A dog cannot talk to me; a dog cannot fuck me the way I want to be fucked. Anyway, I didn't want a dog I wanted a baby! The dog was your idea"

"Well if you don't want him then I'll just get rid of him." Had he not heard anything else I'd said?

"You will do no such thing. You bought him for me so he's mine. But that wasn't my point, my point was…"

"You are mine and anything I buy for you or give you is mine. You got that?"

"No Bill, I don't _got that._ What are you talking about I'm yours? I'm not a possession or a piece of property, I'm your wife."

"You are my wife, who doesn't seem to know her place." I glared at him. How dare he?

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you just say?"

"I said 'you are my wife, who doesn't know her place'; her place being in the kitchen getting my dinner. So, why don't you hop to it? I'm starving. I work all day and come home expecting you to have my dinner ready and waiting, not to be lectured."

I saw red. My hand pulled back on its own and hurled toward his face so quickly that the shock of it took his breath away. My hand left a flaring red print on his left cheek. He raised his right hand as if he were going to strike me back, but stopped the motion when he realized what he was doing.

I stood defiant, looking him square in the eye, almost daring him to hit me. I know I slapped him first but he deserved that shit. I almost wanted him to hit me so I could call Jason to come and kick his ass. What a good Christian I am, huh?

"Sookie, if you ever strike me again, I promise you…"

"You promise me what?" I folded my arms across my chest.

Just then, the phone rang, jerking us both out of the situation. I went to answer it as it was probably for me. Jason. I must have thought him up. He called to let me know he would be coming to stay with us for a week. I was almost tempted to tell him to stay home because we were fighting but I didn't. I wanted the company.

When Jason came to visit, we always had a good time. I loved spending time with my big brother. He still considered me his baby sister, emphasis on the baby. He would take me out shopping, to the movies and to dinner. He really spoiled me and I can't say I complained.

Bill was away from the house even more now that Jason was there. He knew Jason didn't care for him so he avoided him as much as possible. It was the most relaxing week I'd had in a while. I made Jason promise to visit more often. If I couldn't associate with anyone else, I'd at least be able to talk to my brother.

Bill and I never did finish having our talk. I didn't want to bring the subject up again. He'd deny that he was still stuck on his ex-wife. He'd deny that she affected him as deeply as I thought she did. It would have been another argument and I did not want to argue anymore. I enjoyed the peace.

********

_2005_

He'd forgotten my birthday. I was turning twenty-five and he'd forgotten. How? He made the plans, told me to get dressed and be ready when he got home, then he didn't show up. I'd waited and waited and waited. Two hours had gone by before I couldn't sit still any longer. I was starving and was stood up by my husband. On my birthday. He finally dragged himself through the door around ten. Boy did I lay into him. My temper was flaring out of control and there was no stopping me.

"Where the FUCK were you Bill? You told me to be ready by seven and I'm sitting here waiting for you. You don't call; you don't answer your work phone or your cell, when I call? I was worried out of my mind."

"I'm sorry Sookie. I was in a meeting that ran late and I had my cell turned off. I forgot about our plans."

"That's it? That's what happened? You were in a meeting and you forgot? How fucking naïve do you think I am Bill? Why don't you just tell me who the bitch is that you're fucking and be honest with me, because you sure as hell ain't fucking me!"

"You watch your mouth when you're talking to me. I am your husband and I will not be disrespected in my home. Yes, _my_ home. I told you why I was late and that's that. Take it or leave it. At this point, I really do not give a shit. I had a hard day and I just want to go to bed. So, goodnight."

What. The. Fuck.

If I did something like that, I wouldn't hear the end of it but he can give me a lame ass excuse, and everything is okay. I wasn't finished with him and followed him up to our bedroom. He wasn't there. He moved to one of the guest bedrooms. I found a closed door and tried to open it. He had locked the door. I banged, kicked, all but knocked the damn door down and he never responded. I decided right then that I hated my husband.

********

Christmas was my breaking point. Bill and I had just crossed the threshold into two years of marriage. Two years I had hoped would be blissful. Bill had been riding me about everything -- I wasn't cooking the meals he liked, I didn't have dinner on the table as soon as he got home, and I used too much starch when pressing his shirts. Any little thing he could find to gripe about, he did. I was miserable. I couldn't even have happy thoughts about seeing Eric on Christmas. He'd gone away to college in September and wasn't at all of the family gatherings as he used to be.

Caroline was awful happy to see me. She'd made us her famous chocolate cake in honor of our anniversary. I wouldn't dare correct her and tell her that it was months ago, but better late than never. I was pensive the entire evening. I couldn't have fun. I needed a drink but Bill watched me like a hawk. If I even thought about taking a sip of champagne, he would have been on me like white on rice.

Eric hadn't been there for dinner but I'd heard from various family members that he would be coming later. I almost choked on my water when that thought went through my mind. I smiled when I heard someone say his name. I thought, '_I'm pathetic. I am in love with a nineteen-year-old boy. How did I get here…?_'

I felt that I'd done enough mingling with the family so I moved into the less formal family room to sit and sulk. I heard a bit of commotion coming from the other room and wondered briefly, what was going on. I soon found out what all the fuss was over. I looked up and locked eyes with Eric. Those beautiful dark blue eyes of his caught my gaze and wouldn't let go. He smiled at me and waved hello.

I thought that maybe he was looking at someone else; surely, he had to be looking at someone else. I turned my head to look behind me and found the wall. Nope, he was looking at me. I blushed. My face felt so warm I thought it would burn my fingers when I touched it. He sauntered toward me. I dropped my eyes staring at my hands folded neatly in my lap.

I felt the couch depress beside me and my body stiffened.

"Hi Sookie."

"Hi, Eric." My words, barely above a whisper.

"Why are you sitting in here all alone? Don't you know you're supposed to mingle at these things?" He winked at me. He was teasing me. I laughed and relaxed a little.

"Um, I'm just mingled out. Plus, Bill doesn't like it when…" my voice trailed off. I couldn't believe I almost divulged such personal information about myself.

Eric leaned over a little closer to me, brushed a few loose wisps of hair behind my ear and whispered, "If you were mine, I wouldn't want to share you with anyone either." I wasn't too sure but I think I came. The feeling of his warm breath flowing over my ear, down my neck, the touch of his fingers against my skin, sent chills through to my core. My nipples hardened, my walls clenched and released so quickly I had to cross my legs to keep from hopping out of my seat.

The weight on the couch shifted again and he was gone. His scent still lingered in the air. My breathing had yet to calm down. I was speechless. The spot where he brushed my hair behind my ear still tingled from the contact. I was so screwed.

Not two minutes later, I heard Bill's booming voice calling for me.

"Sookie! Sookie! Oh there you are. Grab your coat, I'm ready to go."

I couldn't move. I didn't _want_ to move. I was sure there would be evidence of what just happened to me, the moment Eric leaned over and whispered in a voice dripping with sex, that if I were his, he would want me all to himself. The moisture that pooled from my core at the sight of him had built to a raging tempest in my pants. His words released the floodgates, which permeated through my panties, to my pants, to the couch beneath me.

********

_2006_

I passed on the New Year's Eve party. It was too soon. I couldn't do it. Bill bitched at me about it for days after--how I let him down, I let the family down, and everyone missed me. My ears perked up at that information. I was so tempted to ask him about it but I thought I would have fainted if he'd told me Eric missed me.

It took me two weeks to stop thinking about that. I tried to get out of the family gatherings for the rest of the year. The ones I couldn't skip, I avoided Eric as much as possible. If he was in a room that I walked into, I would turn right around and walk out. If he came into a room that I was in, I would get up and leave. It was petty, I know, but necessary.

Easter I caught Eric staring at me. It was almost as if he wanted me to catch him doing it. He didn't look away for at least half a minute once he realized I saw him. His lips were parted, his breathing slowed, and he just stared. I had to look away.

The annual pool party was not something I thought I could handle. I couldn't stop thinking about his words and the way he said them. _"If you were mine, I wouldn't want to share you with anyone either."_ I knew that I would melt seeing him shirtless, in swim trunks, water cascading over his body, hair soaked through, dripping down his broad shoulders, water droplets rolling over his taut nipples… I stayed in the house the entire time. I didn't even bother bringing a bathing suit. If anyone asked why I was in the house, I told them I didn't have a suit and was enjoying the A/C. It was the truth, partially.

At Thanksgiving, he stood so close to me that I got butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies. A twenty-six-year-old woman got butterflies because a man was standing near her. I hadn't gotten butterflies since I was a teenager in high school. How was it that he did that to me? I sat in a wing-backed chair in the far corner of the family room for the rest of that evening.

Eric wasn't there for Christmas. Apparently, he'd gone to Sweden with his mother and father and they decided to stay for the holiday but would return on New Year's Eve. I didn't know if I was relieved or depressed at the news. Bill noticed me moping around but didn't ask why. I'm sure he assumed I was pissed at him for one thing or another because, of course, my life revolved around him.

I swear if I had known marriage would have been this much trouble I wouldn't have done it. I hated my husband, I hated my life and I hated myself for being in that position. I hadn't worked in two years and the thought of going back into the workforce scared me. I did enjoy volunteering at the shelter and supposed I could do that full time.

Then I thought I didn't really want to do that. I could have looked for something in my field but I didn't want to be an accountant anymore. I worked too hard for four months out of the year and after that…pfft. Being an accountant just wasn't worth it to me.

I talked with Bill about my decision to go back to work. He didn't support me at all. He thought I was looking for work so that I could get away from him. I wish I had thought of that first. I wanted to have something to do everyday where I could talk to other adults, make new friends, and have lunch with someone other than Sam.

He thought of every way he could, to talk me out of it. I told him I would get a job. Doing what, I didn't know but I would do something for me. He told me he was putting his foot down then and I'd have to start paying half the bills. I was fine with that. I would pay rent and utilities if I lived on my own so what was the difference.

I started calling Amelia again. She was so happy to hear from me. I'd missed so much of her life that she couldn't wait to catch me up. She'd met a guy named Tray at her office. They dated for a while, fell in love and were soon to get married. She wanted me to be her Matron of Honor, to which I happily agreed. I sure did miss her.

We talked for what seemed like hours before she had to go. I made a lunch date with her for the next day since I wasn't sure if I would be able to do so in the coming weeks. I would be job hunting and employed soon.

Amelia looked amazing when I saw her. She definitely had that soccer mom look down. Her short brown hair perfectly framed her face. She was in a pink cashmere sweater set with a khaki skirt that stopped just above her knee. I am sure I looked like shit. I felt like it. I had made an effort getting ready that day but I think my somber mood showed on my face. Amelia seemed to notice.

"God Sookie you look great, but tired. Is everything okay?"

"No, everything isn't okay. Amelia, I don't know where to begin. I don't want to bog you down with my issues when you're so happy with Tray."

"Sookie you know you can talk to me. Hey, I told you yesterday that I wasn't upset with you for distancing yourself. I know it was all Bill. He's an asshole and everyone knows it but you. Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. You are so right. I didn't see it before. I was so in love with him that I ignored any red flags that may have popped up. I didn't want to see any bad in him. Now I know, and I'm dealing with it."

"And how are you doing that?"

"I'm going to leave him."

"What? You go girl!! I mean, aww I'm sorry to hear that Sookie." She smirked.

"I know. I wish I hadn't been so blind, but as they say, hindsight is 20/20. Thank God we didn't have kids because that would be a disaster. Oh, that's the other thing, Bill doesn't want kids."

"What? When did he tell you that?"

"Last year I mentioned to him that I would like to have a baby and he flipped out. The next time we talked about it he went out and bought me a dog. Yeah, a dog, like that was supposed to pacify me."

"He's clueless. Or he just doesn't give a shit. Sookie did you know that he didn't want to have kids before?"

"No…well maybe." I lowered my head. "It wasn't something we talked about. I think I thought I could get him to warm up to the idea or we would get pregnant and he'd be happy about it, you know. It's not really that big a deal though."

"Not that big a deal? You're kidding me right? You always wanted to have kids. I remember you talking about babysitting and how much you wanted to have a baby of your own one day. He had to know and being the selfish ass that he is he didn't bother to take your needs into consideration."

"He thinks he's too old for kids." She looked at me as if I had three heads.

"I've heard enough. How is Gran? Jason?"

"Oh, Gran is doing great. If only we could get her to stop smoking, she'd be better. The woman has emphysema and sneaks off to the bathroom to smoke. She says she only smokes one cigarette a day. I don't know about her. She won't listen to anyone. She's so set in her ways. Jason is great. He's working with Alcide at his architectural firm in Shreveport, and he's happy. He's not dating anyone right now, says he's too busy." Amelia shook her head. Jason too busy for women, I didn't buy it either when he told me, but why would he lie.

"Gran is tough. Hey, she's old enough that if she still wants to smoke she should be able to. How anyone could tell her what to do at this point would amaze me. Jason, he's kidding himself he thinks anyone would believe he's no longer a man whore." We both laughed.

We continued talking about this and that before Amelia had to leave to get back to work. We made plans to get together for dinner after the New Year. I hoped that the New Year would bring new things for me -- big things.

********

_Present day, 2006_

Christmas came and went and before I knew it, December 31st was here. I was on edge all day. I went out the day after Christmas and bought a new dress for the New Year's Eve party. New beginnings remember? I want to ring in the New Year in a new dress, with a new attitude.

It's a beautiful Nicole Miller dress--red sateen fabric, square neckline, and it fits like a glove, hugging me in all the right places. As soon as I saw it, I fell in love with it. Red was my favorite color and Bill hated red. I couldn't wait to get dressed for tonight.

I take my time getting ready. I fill the bathtub with water and add jasmine scented bath salts. I shave my legs and all other pertinent areas of my anatomy. I have jasmine tuberous scented moisturizer, which I rub meticulously into my skin. It is one of my favorite scents. It reminds me of walking through a field of wildflowers on a warm spring day. I want to make sure that every inch of my skin feels supple, smooth and smells mouth-watering. I want to be irresistible.

Once I finish moisturizing, I pull my new dress on over my head, smoothing it down my legs. It stops just at my knee, which is perfect. My calves were always the best part of my legs and they are on full display in this dress. I choose a pair of silver pumps with a four-inch heel, which I haven't worn in months. No time like the present, I always say.

I laugh thinking of Bill's reaction to my outfit. I pull my hair up into a loose chignon, exposing my neck, and dab on a little mascara and lip-gloss. I think I look pretty damn hot if I say so myself. I hear Bill coming into the bedroom just as I am finishing up.

"Sookie, what are you wearing? That dress makes you look like a whore. You should change your clothes."

"I will not! Thanks for telling me how great I look." _Asshole_.

"Sookie you cannot go to my grandmother's house looking like that. Your cleavage is completely exposed. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to a party Bill. Haven't you heard of people dressing up to go to a party before?"

"You know what, change or don't change. You will be the one who's embarrassed, not me." He storms off to the living room, yelling up the stairs, "Hurry up because I'm leaving in five minutes."

I was ready. We walk out to the car, him racing to the driver's side and slamming the door. He doesn't look at me the entire ride. I smile. I had gotten the reaction that I wanted and I am pleased. He thought I looked hot and couldn't handle anyone else seeing me this way. _Douche._

We pull up to the Bellefleur mansion and Bill huffs and mumbles something under his breath on his way to the door. He doesn't wait for me to get out of the car. I can hear someone at the door asking where I am. He states simply, "She's drag-assing as usual. Where's the alcohol?" I laugh to myself, get out of the car, smoothing my dress as I stand, walking confidently to the front door.

Just as I reach to turn the knob it moves, the front door jerking open. I lose my balance but a strong arm catches me, holding me up by my waist. I look up into the eyes of my savior. Eric. I see him inhale sharply and pull back slightly. He lets me go as I get my bearings.

"Sookie. You, you look…amazing." I blush and turn my head to hide my smile.

"Thank you Eric. You look nice yourself." He does. His hair is hanging behind his shoulders, a few pieces falling forward framing his face. He is wearing a camel colored v-neck sweater with jeans. It's simple but he looks delicious.

"Um, uh, would you excuse me…?" He takes off before I can respond. Was it something I said?

I shake it off and continue into the house. The family greets with hellos, wows, and so many compliments I don't think I'll stop blushing all night. I feel so good that when Caroline hands me a glass of champagne, I happily accept it. I chug it back and she asks if I want a refill. I nod yes and she quickly fills my glass. I take my time with that one as I hadn't eaten much today. I was so nervous I didn't think I could hold anything down and I didn't have much of an appetite.

I nurse my glass of champagne while walking around the mansion, exploring. Bill isn't looking for me and Eric is doing his best to keep his distance. I manage to make my way back to the main room where the family has congregated. Eric's father, Alexander, has just gotten everyone's attention.

"You all know Eric, Portia and I spent the Christmas holiday in Sweden. As it is my home country, and well, Sarah loved it so much, we decided to move there permanently."

My champagne flute drops from my hand sending liquid and glass all over the floor. Everyone turns to face me and I am paralyzed. My face, frozen in shock, at Alexander's words. Eric would be moving to Sweden permanently. _No! _

"Way to go Sookie. How much did you have to drink anyway?" Bill's puissant voice billows from behind me. He is trying to embarrass me but I will not let him. Not this time.

"I only had the one glass, _Bill_. It slipped from my fingers, _Bill_. Instead of being an ass why don't you ask if I need help, _Bill_?" I spew his name like venom from my tongue.

He looks as if he's been slapped. _Again_. Caroline comes over to me and bends down with me to help me pick up the glass.

"Why don't you leave the rest dear? I'll get Clancy to clean up this mess. Go clean yourself up." She always did have such class. I'm surprised it hadn't rubbed off on Bill.

I take my leave of the room, feeling better but not great. A light in the distance grabs my attention and I head toward it. It is coming from an empty office on the left side of the hall. I knock, announcing myself with a 'hello' and push the door open. It is the biggest office I think I've ever seen. I didn't make it back this far during my tour and am in awe by the size of this room.

The wood paneled walls make the room feel warm and masculine. One wall is completely lined with bookshelves. The shelves are filled to the brim with books. It looks more like a library than an office, but I have actually seen the library, which is reminiscent of a college library. It would take years to read all of the books it held.

This must have been Mr. Compton's office. The mahogany desk sitting adjacent to the bookshelves has pictures of the all Compton children. There are piles of paper covering every inch of the desk that look as if they haven't been touched in years.

I hadn't had the chance to meet Jesse Compton before he died of cancer five years ago. Caroline must have kept his office the way he'd left it. She probably doesn't want to move anything for sentimental reasons. From what I'd heard of him, he was a great man -- another trait that apparently didn't rub off on Bill.

I'd been staring at the books for so long that I lost track of time. It is 11:50 p.m. and the New Year will be here soon. I get a little nervous at the thought. I am excited about the new prospects that await me but I can still hear Bill and all his negativity in the back of my mind. With my back to the door, I am startled when I hear the soft knock and footfalls of someone entering the room, and the soft click that follows. _Click_.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I can leave if you want to be alone."

"No, no you can come in. I was just admiring all the books."

"Yeah, Grandpa Compton left a lot of books." He clears his throat.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Why did you run away from me earlier? Did I say something to upset you?" He is walking toward me and stops at the couch closest to me to sit down. I move around the desk to join him.

"No you didn't. I just, um, I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? You? I don't believe it."

"When I opened the front door and saw you, the breeze blowing your intoxicating scent over me, I uh…" His voice trails off. I cannot believe what he is saying to me.

"I um…well…" He takes hold of my wrist, pulling me closer to him. He places my hand on his thigh. What I feel cannot be his thigh because it twitches under my hand. Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit.

"This is what you do to me. I've wanted to tell you for a long time now I feel about you. I figured now was as good a time as any, since I am moving to Sweden. I didn't want to leave and you not know that I'm in love with you."

I am in utter shock. I look down at my lap while trying to pull my hand from his. He holds it in place. I tremble under his touch. He smiles up at me, stroking my wrist.

"Sookie, did you know that it'll be my birthday in about two minutes? My twenty-first birthday."

"No, I didn't know that. Um…"

"I only have one wish for my birthday. Do you want to know what that is?" His voice has gotten deeper, huskier, sexier…I nod yes as I completely forget how to speak English.

I can hear voices drifting down the hall from the other room and turn toward the door. We are missing the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

My gaze turns back to Eric. He is watching me, waiting for my reaction.

I whisper, "Happy Birthday, Eric." He leans in to me. The distance between us closes slowly, his warm breath gusting in heavy pants across my lips. They quiver in anticipation. My lips part as he rubs his tongue across them. I feel my breathing hitch in my throat as he closes the short distance between us, plunging his moist, hot tongue into my mouth. He sucks at my bottom lip greedily, while working my mouth with his tongue.

My hands shoot up to his head, gripping onto his hair for dear life. I don't want him to move away. He groans into my mouth as I give his hair a gentle tug. I lace my fingers through it, pulling him closer. His hands are around my waist and he lifts me up to my feet.

He walks me back to the wall of books and backs me into them. He grinds his pelvis against me, the feeling of his hard, throbbing erection evident against my sex. His hands trail down the smooth surface of my dress stopping at my knees. He hooks his fingers under the soft fabric, his thumbs grazing the inside of my thighs, pushing it up to my waist.

He stares deeply into my eyes holding my gaze, asking my permission to continue. I moan, "Yes," as he crushes his mouth into mine. He draws circles on the inside of my thighs with his thumbs, making his way to the moisture pooling at my center.

He drops to his knees, his hands holding onto my hips, curving his fingers through the sides of my panties. He pulls them down slowly, teasingly, never looking away from my eyes. My lips part as a moan passes them, "ungh…"

He lifts my left leg, then my right, pulling my panties off and folding them, placing them into his pocket. The right side of his mouth pulls up into the sexiest smirk I've ever seen. My knees go weak and he places his hands back on my hips, holding me up.

My head falls forward as his fingers brush across the soft curls between my legs. His face moves closer to my sex as he whispers, "Do you taste as sweet as you smell Sookie?" He slides two fingers through my folds, down to my slit, covering them in my essence, and then places them into his mouth. He sucks and licks them for a moment, moaning, "Mmm…that's not nearly enough Sookie. I want some more."

He pulls my left leg up at the knee, placing it on his shoulder. He kisses all the way down my thigh to my waiting, throbbing clit. His tongue glides smoothly over my nub, to my slit, back to my nub. He stops to suck and nibble it before his tongue lunges into my core. I throw my head back grunting and moaning uncontrollably.

"You have to be quiet; can you be quiet for me, min alskare?" I manage to whimper, "unh huh," before he continues his ministrations. What did he just call me?

I feel myself getting closer to my climax when he abruptly moves up my body taking my tongue into his mouth, sucking on it, nibbling on my bottom lip and claiming my mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

His hands move to the front of his pants where he unbuckles them, pushing them down to his ankles. Oh. My. God. The boy, uh man, is bigger than anyone I had ever seen. He is truly blessed with a package that rather intimidates me. I think he might be too big for me but I am up for the challenge.

He notices my expression as he grabs my hand, placing it on his warm, pulsating cock. He groans at my touch, urging me on. I stroke him from base to tip, tugging gently on each pass. He groans into my neck, nuzzling into the soft flesh of my shoulder.

He licks from the dip in my clavicle, up my throat, to the soft indentation behind my ear. He nibbles on my lobe sucking it into his mouth. His tongue, dipping in and out of my ear, licking along the nape of my neck. I am so turned on my hand speeds up its strokes, making him shiver.

He pulls away again to roll on a condom. I feel a bit of nervousness come over me as I think about what I am about to do. It passes as soon as Eric grabs my waist, lifting me up high enough to meet the tip of his erection. He lowers me slowly onto it, as I wrap my legs around his hips. We moan in unison at the feeling of warmth as we connect.

Once he is all the way in, he holds onto my hips as he slowly moves his pelvis back and forth against mine. He rocks his hips gently until he feels me tighten down on him and push back. He takes my cue and speeds up his thrusts.

My hands grasp wildly at the books and shelves behind me seeking purchase. He is so deep inside of me I can feel his thrusts in my chest. My breasts bounce against his chest with each stroke causing my hardened nipples to tingle at the sensation.

As I begin to moan Eric places his mouth over mine, reminding me that I need to be quiet. I can't help myself. There is no way I can contain what I am feeling. We are eye to eye, lips connected, breathing each other in. I am deeply rooted in euphoria, planted in bliss, sprouting buds of joyous delight. Eric already has me so on-edge it will not take much to push me over.

"We may only have this one night and I want to make it last. I've wanted to bury myself deep inside you since the first time I saw you Sookie. I know I was only a kid then but I would have been able to please you. Am I pleasing you now Sookie?" I can only nod as the moan that is waiting on the other side of my 'yes' would have been heard down the hall.

We are panting, grunting, sweating, and moving against each other, so tempestuously that I have no sense of time or place. I am getting close again and he doesn't pull back. His thrusts speed up and I clamp down on him screaming into his mouth. He bites my bottom lip as he groans through his orgasm. We spasm together through aftershocks, and relax against one another. I uncross my legs from behind his back, dropping down to the floor.

He brushes a loose strand of hair from my face, kissing the tip of my nose, my forehead, my chin, my lips. It is a sweet, chaste kiss. Our final kiss.

"Jag kommer att stanna om du frågar mig." He whispers against my lips.

"What?" He shoots me that killer smirk and winks at me.

He steps away from me to dispose of the condom and put himself to rights. I pull my dress down from my hips, thankful that the design doesn't show any wrinkles. I run my hand over my hair wiping the sweat from my brow as I hear Bill's voice calling me from the hall. Eric unlocks the office door before slipping through a secret compartment I didn't know was there. I hear footsteps approaching the door to the office and panic as it swings open.

"There you are. Have you been in here the whole time?" I nod. "Well you missed the ball drop. I'm ready to leave so grab your coat and meet me in the foyer."

"Okay."

A slow smile spreads across my face as Bill turns to walk down the hall, Eric not far behind him. He smiles at me as he passes the door. I know this is going to be a great year.

* * *

A/N: Please don't be shy and leave a review. Even if it's three words I love all reviews and reply to each and every one. Thanks again to my lovie **hearttorn** for betaing this beast. It's long, I know. Thanks for reading! xoxo

Oh and if you want to know what he whispers to her: "I will stay if you ask me." hee, hee...


End file.
